


Bowsette Surprise

by PineTrain



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain
Summary: I crammed this down to under 500 characters so I could ask it anonymously on tumblr to someone who I found out has disabled that. So, I'm an idiot, but I was trying to tell a joke. May as well post it somewhere





	Bowsette Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I crammed this down to under 500 characters so I could ask it anonymously on tumblr to someone who I found out has disabled that. So, I'm an idiot, but I was trying to tell a joke. May as well post it somewhere

Bowser bounced patiently, confidently. His new breasts in time.

The plumber landed across the bridge, eyes down. His gaze rose, then twitched as his body flinched. He wasn’t ready. He whispered:

“Mamma mia...”

Bowser flinched himself, surprised as another part of Mario rose. He expected many reactions to his donning of the Super Crown, but this was last on the list.

Last until a part of himself rose, lifting his skirt. 

Behind him, Peach grunted, apparently less surprised.


End file.
